Phantom Force
by Nightshade1712
Summary: Danny phantom and the red huntress Danny and valerie are fight in the middle of a thunder storm and Val gets hit by lightning, they fall in to the basement of fenton works and Val land in the ghost portal. Danny/valerie
1. Chapter 1

PHANTOM FORCE

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Some time it takes a change in point of view to realize your enemy is not your enemy.

unknowen

* * *

**Me: ok this is set just after D-sablized, and Phantom Planet never happened yet, I may do the last chapter in Phantom Planet just for kicks and to see how things might be different.**

**Dark Dan: come on another story you have 3 fanfictions you are working on and you are trying to start a new series you need to make some changes so stop working on something.**

**Me: oh bug off dark dork before I put you in the thermos again.**

**Dark Dan: ok what ever just get Phantom beginings chapter 4 done.**

**Me: any way Ghostwrighter do the disclaimer.**

**GW: ok Nightshade1712 owns only his OC that he might put and the alturnet story line.**

**Dark Dan: oh and Valeries Ghost form looks.**

**Me: oh and one last thing ultimete enemy has already happened but Clockwork dosnt have Dark Dan the observents do.**

**GW: Yea thats not good, he is going to get loose because the Observents are going to mess up AGAIN, and he is going to get loose.**

* * *

Valerie POV

"I'll get you Phantom," I yell.

"Come one valerie we are in the middle of a storm quit we need to find somewhere safe or you are going to die, and by the way I would not like that, and I have no idea of what would happen to me."

"Why would you care if I did died, I hunt you dont you hate me," I ask confused, " or are you just trying to get me to let my guard down and thats when you try and kill me."

"Darn it valerie I'm not evil how many times do I have to say it IM NOT EVIL," Phantom yells as I feel a lightning bolt hit my hover board.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I scream as I fall, "it had to be Fenton works didnt it, but the powers off dont they have back up generators?

"VALERIE!" I hear Phantom yell as he fly towords me to save me?

when he gets to me we are about to hit fenton works so he phazes us though the roof down when we hit I feel phantom let go and I hit the ground I bounce a few times and land in the middle of the Ghost portal, "shouldnt that be on?" I wisper as I see the lights turn on and the portal start to glow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yell as I feel the electicity flowing though my vanes.

* * *

Danny POV

"NO VALERIE" I yell as I see the Ghost portal start up, "this cant happen again three half ghost are enough, I have to save her."

"time out"

I feel a a medal fall around my neck as I see time has stopped.

"Clockwork I have to save her."

"Daniel its to late you would be killed, time is as it should be," Clockwork say confusing me.

"But she will get Ghost powers, no one should go though that, no one needs to just let me save her."

"No this is how it should be, let this happen you may find out that you like the out come," the time master says.

"Fine."

"Time in."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I hear Valerie scream as the ecto-tricty flows though her.

As the the portal opens Val falls out of the portal with a new look: her upgraded suit has changed from all red to black, white and red with put the helmat, her hair has changed colors from her normal to black with brown and white streks in it, her eyes are neon green like my ghost form.

"Phantom I am going to get you for that," she says as she trys to use one of her Ghost hunting weapons but uses an ecto blast instead.

* * *

Valerie POV

"What did you do to me?!" I ask/yell.

"nothing you fell in to the Fenton Ghost Portal you are like me now a half ghost," he says with a tone that I cant place.

"half ghost?" I ask.

"you a now one of the 5 half ghosts in the world: me, Dani, plasmius and there is a roomer going around that there is a half ghost apprintice of Clockwork the ghost master of time," he says as I realise something.

"If Im like you and Vlad plasmius/Vlad Masters then does that mean you have a human form too?" I ask knowing the anwser.

"yes, but since when have you known about Vlad being a halfa?"

"since the danielle incadent, now dont dodge the question, who is your human half?"

"you do know that I never ment to ruin your life right?"

"yea, that dog wasnt yours and you didnt hold back because I was not in the suit, and a ghost was overshadowing the mayor and he was holding you hostge in stead of the other way around."

"Yea and that gothic ring master was controling me to steal."

"Wait he was, how he wasnt a ghost?"

"he's staff can control ghosts."

"Oh, so are you going to show me your human form or not?"

"Yeah give me a minute." he says as to silver ring form around Phantoms waist, slowly move up his body leaving Danny Fenton?

"Hi Val," he says nervis.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom how, and why did I not see it before you two are never in one place, you would slip up and say Dad or Mom when talking about your parents in Phantom form, your parents are ghost hunters, you had an lab acadent right before school... is that how you got your powers?"

"Yeah same way you did I walked in to the portal and hit the on button that my dad put on the inside of the portal and not on the outside."

"Soo when I was in it as it turned on I had the same thing happen," I say finally getting how this happened.

"Yeah, so now you have ghost powers like me, um your not going to hunt me anymore right?"

"No," I say realising something, "talk about irony I stoped dating you to protect you from me hunting you and didnt even know it."

"ha ha ha, your right I just kind of forgot about it intill now," he says laughing.

"so are you going to tell your friends?"

"No I want to see if they figure it out."

"Now thats evil," I say with a laugh.

Just then our ghost senses go off and skulker shows up.

"Hey my first ghost fight as a halfa and its the ghost that locked us togther and tryed to hunt us."

"Do I know you?" skulker say forgeting the halfa part.

"maybe this will help," I say as two red rings of light form and start changing me back into Valerie Gray.

"Ah, hey since when have you been a halfa?" he ask confused.

"since about 30 minutes ago," Danny cuts in, "when she was in the ghost portal when it turn on."

"Ah, now I have 5 halfa brats to hunt."

"Dont you dare hurt Danielle," says Danny, "wait 5 you are hunting Vlad too now?"

"No way he pays to good Im huntting the dragon/ghost/human halfa and his clone, though they are not really halfas but all the ghost thought that it sound the best for them so it stuck." says Skulker.

"wait he is part dragon to?" me and Danny ask at the same time.

"Oh come on I not that special so would everyone stop talk about me like I am?" comes another voice.

Akiran POV

* * *

I'm walking down the street when I hear some one say: "wait 5 you are hunting Vlad too now?"

"No way he pays to good Im huntting the dragon/ghost/human halfa and his clone, though they are not really halfas but all the ghost thought that it sounded the best for them so it stuck." I then hear Skulker say

"wait he is part dragon to?" I hear two people say one sounded like a boy and one sounded like Valerie I meet at my new school today.

"Oh come on I not that special so would everyone stop talk about me like I am?" I say as I appear

* * *

_flash back_

_"Everyone I would like you to meet Akiran Lohrer he just moved here to Amity Park and he need to be shown around campus," my new teacher says to the class, I think he said his name was Mr. Lancer but I could be wrong. "would you like to show him around miss Gray?"_

_"Yeah, ok," she says._

_5 minutes after school_

_"um, if Im going to bother you I can find my way around if you would like," I say hoping she would go for it so I dont have a tag along in case I have to Dragon up or go ghost._

_"No no its fine I just have some stuff to do after school so it should not be a problem," she says._

_"Uh ok but if you dont want to show me around you dont have to," I say_

_"If you dont want me to show you around because Im black fine."_

_"No no no its just I dont want to get in any ones way thats all, I had two black kids at my old school so I glad there are some here, I not racest, its just I have a secret that I dont want to get out."_

_"It cant be as big as mine," she says without thinking._

_"What you a ghost hunter or something," I say as she stops dead in her tracks._

_"Wait you are a ghost hunter?" I ask shocked._

_"Yeah, please dont tell anyone, ok?"_

_"Ha...ha...ha ha ha ha."_

_"Dont laugh at me, its not funny," she says starting to get mad._

_"I not laughing at you Im laughing at the fact that now I have backup."_

_"Wait, you hunt ghost?" she ask suprised._

_"Well not extilly, I am more like Danny Phantom I protect the town that Im in," I say._

_"Oh, so what gear do you use?"_

_"Well I dont use gear."_

_"Then how do you protect the town?" she asks_

_"Well please dont tell anyone and Im not going to hurt you or anyone else, but Im part Dragon and due to a experment I now am part ghost."_

_"Wow that must be helpful not needing gear, Wait how did you become part ghost?"_

_"I was visting an old friend of my familys and he was working on rebuilding his ghost portal and a sercut breaker flip and he want to check on it and while he was gone I want in to the portal to look at it and the power came back on and I was still in it and zap energy ran though me giveing me ghost powers and a ghost half like Vlad masters." I say._

_"how do you know Vlad has Ghost powers?" she asks._

_"he is the family friend that I was visting."_

_"You know he's evil right?" asks Valerie._

_"yea, but he's only person who would take me in after my family was killed by an evil dragon," I say not telling that it was my evil future self come to make his future for concret._

_"oh Im so sorry that must have hurt."_

_"Dont bother me now my family is kind of weird, I finally dont have to worrow about being too weird here," I say in a monotone voice._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Akiran?" says Valerie.

"Dragon-boy?" says skulker.

"Timework?" says Danny.

"Wait you now him?!" they all say at the same time.

"And your Timework?!" says skulker in shock.

"Yeah I am," I say in a monotone to match Batmans.

"I sorry to have hunted you and your clone I did not know you where Timework," says skulker scared.

"Its ok but you really shouldnt hunt Danny he is going to be very powerful one day after all we did defeat the ghost king," I say try not to give much away.

"Well well well skulker looks like you have found two new halfas and who might you be?" ask vlad as he appears.

"I am Akiran Timework, but most of the time I just go by Akiran or Timework." I say as Valerie starts to charge up an ecto-blast.

"Well mister master I would think you would be able to receganize your best employe," she says with spite, "or is it plasmius?"

"Well Valerie if you know my secret then Danial must have told you then I will tell you..." he says as she cuts him off.

"I know Danny fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person already and it wasnt Danny who told me, I came back after we freed dani, and I am not easielly lead." she says mad.

"Oh, oh cheese logs," he says as he teleports away.

"Now skulker dont you think you should be going you are up agenst three halfas and one of them is Timework, you dont stand a chance." says Jack Fenton as he walks in.

"Uh Jack Fenton you really should not be here right now, I am trying to catch this ghost," says Danny trying to mask his voice.

"Drop the act Danny I know its you I have know for a few months now, why do you think my aim gotten worse when I am shooting at you, I have been trying not to hit you," he says shocking everyone in the room.

"Uh ok this is weird I am going to get out of here while the I still can without the Halfas and the Ghosthunter trying to catch me," says skulker as he flies in to the portal which just started working.

"I really need to do something about that thing its going to kill somebody," he says as me, Danny and Valerie starts to laugh.

"Thats how all three of us got our powers from the portal," I say still not quite in a full laughing fit.

"Yea the only one here that didnt get powers from this portal got them from Vlads portal," says Danny as he trys to stop laughing.

"Wow that must have been painful," says Jack as it dawns on him why we where laughing, "OH, ha...ha...ha ha ha ha hahahhahaha.

"what are you guys laughing at," says Jazz as she walks in.

"Your Dad just sayed he should do something about the portal or its going to kill someone," says Valerie trying to stop (and failing) laughing.

"Ah Ghost, uh Ghosts!" yells Jazz still thinking that that Jack dosnt know Dannys secret.

"Jazz you dont have to do that Dad knows, he has know for a few months now," says Danny as he finally stops laughing.

"oh ok, WAIT AH TWO GHOST I DONT KNOW!" yells Jazz seeing me and Valerie.

"Ghost where?" yells Maddie as she starts to run down stares.

"Danny demorgh so mom dosnt figure you out," says Jack as he run to grab a gun.(to make it seem me and Val just came in.

"We should get out of here for now Red Hunter," I say as I start to fly though the roof.

"Uh ok Timework," she says trying to play along.

* * *

Danny POV

_Ok they should be good now._

"Where is the ghost no Ghost is going to hurt my baby boy!"yells Maddie as she run in the room with a fenton bazooka.

"They just flew though the roof, going really fast, with left after Phantom showed up he went after them," says Jack trying to make it seem like Danny was a good guy.

"Somethings up you never defend Phantom, you want to rip him apart molacule by molacule," Maddie says makeing Danny cring.

"maybe I have seen him in a new light, hey Mads have you ever wondered if it was possible for a half ghost half human.

"I have since Danny got shocked by the portal," she says saspishes, "Danny did you get any other powers from the portal other then the Ghost sense?"

"Wait you know about my Ghost sense?" I asked confused.

"its not hard to tell what it is, it only happens when a ghost appears, dont dodge the question."

"uh, no, and I wasnt dodging thquestion I was wonder how you knew about that, how long have you knowen about that?"

"since the accadent, the first few days I didnt know what it was then one night I saw a ghost appear out of the portal and I saw that blue mist come out of your mouth and it dawned on me."

"Oh ok well I am going to bed I have had a long day, Danny-boy you should get to bed to you have school tomorrow," says Jack

"Yea I have had a long day too see you in the morning," I say as I walk out of the basement.

* * *

Akiran POV

10 minutes after flying out of Fenton Works

"Well Val this is where we part ways I am going to go and check on Clockwork he has been fainting for some reason the last time he sayed I would not make it to check on him and I hope to prove him wrong," I say as I start to fly off.

"Wait how can you do that he sees all of time how can you beat that?" asks Valerie.

"Being Clockworks apprintice I sometime am out of his view or I get confused with other Akirans in the time stream."

"Well bye," says Val as I teleport right in to the middle of a massive fight of monsters.

"Well Clockwork was right I am not going to make it to check on him," I say I almost get smashed by a four armed Dragon/Godzilla monster.

* * *

**Me: Well thats almost the last you see of Akiran...in this story.**

**Dark Dan: oh great to Akirans in one universe just what we need NO ONE WILL STOP THEM, and I am going to hide in the thermos now.**

**GW: Oh this is going to be strange by the way if you want to see him again look up DIZILLA all caps the Top book I think Nightshade dont know how to spell it. :P**

**Me: Yea so look her up I am working on a book with her and Romance addict.**

**Dark Dan: you are forgeting something.**

**Me: oh yea urban Jungle has NOT happened yet, yea the episodes in this are all out of line, and there is going to be one change to Danny in the Story Im not saying yet so dont bother asking.**

**GW: Read and Review, oh and BE NICE Akiran just got back on his feet from depresshen, AH Akiran inabiltiey to spell is rubing off on me, I am going Back to my library to study see you guys later.**

**Me: see you later by the way my next update maybe kind of late I am having internet trouble.**


	2. not a chapter and not a stop for my book

**Note**

I have gotten the data off my old computer and will be updating my stories here soon, so be on the look out, It might take about a month so be on the look out, and if you want to give me ideas you can just don't be mean, or I **WILL** block you.


End file.
